Pranked
by DeltaWing13
Summary: This is an AU in which Sasuke has a twin sister, and Naruto's prank side is more defined. This will be a three-part story, in which one is them as children, and two as ninja. Oh yeah, and Sasuke's sister isn't as stuck-up as him. Naruto x OC. Up for Adoption.
1. Hello, Akari!

**Ya, so this is just something I wrote to vent boredom on a road trip. Hurray…** **Oh yeah, this is also an AU where Sasuke has a twin sister who, unlike her brother, doesn't act like they have a stick up their ass all the time. Yay.**

..

Akari Uchiha was bored. It was the first day in the Academy, and she and her twin brother, as well as all of their classmates, were awaiting instructions.

Well, Sasuke was. As far as she could tell, everyone else didn't really care, herself included.

The girls were swooning over him, or, in the case of a black-haired girl with no pupils, appeared to be sinking into herself. The boys were doing several other things, such as petting their dog, eating, sleeping, or other various activities. There was an empty seat besides her, her brother having sat on the other side in his self-appointed task of protecting his one remaining family member.

Akari rolled her eyes. Yes, their family were all killed. She'd gotten over it in the four years since. But honestly, if someone made it through over a hundred ninja, including the Hokage, what could a 7-year-old do?

Sighing, she gazed out the window across from the empty seat, perking up when she saw something interesting.

There was a tiny orange-and-yellow dot crawling atop the Hokage mountains, leaving behind a trail of insults and jokes.

She had seen these before- who hadn't?- but she never saw the culprit in action.

And based on the lack of screaming and cursing, nobody else did either, miraculous as it was.

Giggling, she observed the dot as it hopped from the First's eyebrow, swinging onto the Second's nose, and continued onto the Third's upper lip. For extra effect, they left a mustache on the first and the latter two got unibrows. Finally, the dot proceeded to the Fourth, spray-painting a declaration; 'I will become Hokage!'

Of course, he also left a monocle.

Barely suppressing her laughter, she saw that, almost on cue, he was spotted once he finished, and the Anbu were after him.

As the black blurs flashed towards the person, he dropped down at a breakneck pace, and landed on someone's balcony.

The ninja followed, but the prankster grabbed a nearby (green?) cat and hurled it at them, which landed on one of the Anbu. Ironically enough, that one had a cat mask.

And so the chase ensued, with most of it being jumps from rooftop to rooftop, their target periodically disappearing, and reappearing in splashes of paint, and dashing away again. Somehow, he wasn't caught for a good long while.

Whenever he appeared to be cornered, he always vanishes, popping up some distance away.

Akari grinned when she noticed they were getting closer… closer…

And the blonde seemed to be… a young boy, around her age, and cackling gleefully.

Several colorful words came from the direction of the Anbu, as another one was caught by a paint trap.

Suddenly, the boy whipped his head around, and started waving at her, motioning for her to open the window. She did so quickly, drawing the attention of several of her classmates.

"Wahooo!" yelled the boy, grinning widely as he dove past the window, landed in the seat, and ducked down to avoid notice from his pursuers.

As soon as they passed, he sat back up, and turned to Akari. "Thanks, man! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage! Who're you?"

Behind her Sasuke snorted slightly, but otherwise ignored him. Several snickers ran through the class, but the boy seemed to take them in stride.

Akari gave a small wave, smiling as she replied, "Hello, I'm Akari Uchiha! It's nice to meet you. Were you the one to do those pranks? It's quite amazing how you avoided those Anbu."

Naruto beamed, and nodded proudly. "Oh yeah… Yup! What is this place, anyways?"

This triggered even more snickers, causing his smile to falter slightly. However, he regained it immediately, so quickly that Akari considered if it even happened.

"This is the Academy… You didn't know? There's a sign right outside!"

Immediately, he shoved his upper body outside, and confirmed it. "Yea, there's a giant sign right the- Wait, SCHOOL?! See ya!"

With that, he launched himself back outside, apparently forgetting about the fact that there were ninjas on his trail.

Akari blinked slowly, processing what just happened.

Just as she finished, the bell rang, and the teacher came in.

"Settle down kids. Welcome to the Academy…"

Akari tuned him out- as did most of the class- in favor of listening to the sounds outside the door.

"But Jiji! School is booooring! Why can't I-"

"No, you cannot paint the village again! I don't care how much it improves your 'skills', Yamada-san's store is still pink from last week!"

"But _Jiji_ …"

"And Tora hasn't even been approachable by anyone wearing green for a month!"

"You can't blame me, Jiji, he's been a trouble anyways, right?"

"Oh? And what about the disappearances of paint from the stores?"

"I tried to offer a fair price, you know they hate me."

"And you aren't improving it whatsoever! Now, you WILL attend class!"

With that, the door was slammed open, revealing the boy from before, held up by the back of his collar by none other than the Third Hokage.

"Hey, I know these people! Hi, Akari!" Naruto shouted, waving at the girl, who waved back meekly.

The teacher cleared his throat, and said, "Alright kids, I'm your teacher Iruka Umino, and this is your classmate, Naruto Uzumaki!"

..

 **Lol, this was fun. Even if I got carsick writing it. Hope you enjoyed. This will be a Naruto x OC, with the OC being Akari Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha's twin sister (in case you didn't catch that).**


	2. Class Dismissed!

**AN: Hello there, I'm here to get carsick again… But, seriously, I kinda like this story, so here we go! I'd like to inform you that Iruka warms up to Naruto after teaching him. So, basically not now. Also, slight Konoha bashing later on? Enjoy!**

..

"Ninja are those who utilize ninjutsu, taijutsu, and… Can anyone tell me what is the last one?"

Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, was currently trapped in prison.

Sure, they may call it school, but that's what adults call prison. If it isn't prison, then where is all the paint? Explosions? Cursing men in masks? And most importantly, ramen?

"Anyone? No? How about… Naruto? Come here, and write the answer on the board, please."

Grumbling, Naruto got out of his chair and walked to the front of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his new friend(?) Akari giving him a thumbs up.

Suddenly, an idea hit him, and he grinned mentally. However, he made sure to keep a bored expression on his face.

Scanning the room, he searched for the teme. 'Ah, there he is! Name, name… Sasuke, right?'

Turning around, he wrote, 'Don't know, don't care. Ask Sasuke-teme.'

Grinning, he skipped back to his seat… Right next to Akari, who sat next to Sasuke. 'Ooh, there's so many pranks I can pull on him here!'

A few of the girls glared at him for calling Sasuke a teme, but he didn't care. He didn't care either, when Iruka-sensei sighed, and gave up on asking him the question, asking Sasuke instead.

With a slight snort, Sasuke got up, and went to the board. Naruto's eyes widened in anticipation, as he grabbed the chalk.

"Katsu!" he whispered, his grin growing ever wider.

Immediately, the chalk exploded, the dust sprinkling over the brooding teen.

When he turned around, glaring, the blond couldn't hold it anymore. Naruto burst into laughter, clutching his stomach, as Sasuke Uchiha glared at him, his face resembling a snowman.

"Hahaha, Sasuke-teme! Look in a mirror, you look hilarious!"

He was not the only one- several other kids were giggling, though a good majority of the girls did not seem to be amused. Oh well, as long as someone laughed.

The teacher sighed, and told Sasuke, "Go to the bathroom and wash your face. Come back when you're done."

Wordlessly, the raven-haired teen nodded, and did as he was told.

Sighing again, Iruka collapsed into his chair, rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

The moment he touched the wood, he froze, as a squelching sound filled the room.

Immediately, he stood up and stalked over to Naruto… Or at least, he planned to.

When he stood up, the chair came with him, and he fell on his face. 'When did he put glue there…'

Laughing harder than ever, Naruto opened the window, much like Akari had done earlier.

"Class dismissed, everyone! Sayonara, and best of luck, Iruka-sensei!"

Smiling widely, he hopped out the window, and disappeared. Immediately, the boys left as well, as did several of the girls.

A boy with pineapple-shaped hair was the first to go, slouching out the door as he muttered "Troublesome… but somewhat genius…"

He was followed by a well-rounded boy, who had somehow been eating chips the entire time, even while laughing.

"Wa-wait… Class isn't… over yet…" the brown-haired man groaned, his voice strained as he attempted to lift himself, chair and all, from the floor.

A bark/laugh came from the next to leave, as the boy rambunctiously said, "Hah, I like that guy! I'm gonna see if I can find him!"

Silently, Akari was in agreement, as was most of the class. He had given them a day off, after all!

..

Currently, said person was in the Hokage's office. Unsupervised.

A few months ago, he had learned that the old man, for some reason, seemed to pass out at naked girls, bleeding profusely from the nose.

And yet, he still sought them. A lot.

Thus, it was easy to lure him out of the office, and the masked men always followed him around, so he had the office all to himself today.

"Ooh, this looks cool! Explosions? Awesome! Niiiiiice… Sealing? Meh… I'll get to it later…" the blond muttered, digging through a closet full of scrolls. "Clones… This'll be useful…"

At that moment, a silent alarm triggered, and Naruto's head shot up. He grabbed the closest two scrolls, closed the door, and jumped out the window instantly, a split second before two Anbu dragged an unconscious Hokage into the office. Blood was still trickling from his nose.

"Honestly…" one of them, a female one, sighed. "And to think this was the one hailed as the God of Shinobi…"

..

"Alright, people! Let's start looking for that prankster!" yelled a boy with a dog atop his head, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. In front of him were three other children. Akari, pineapple-head, and the chips person.

"Troublesome… I'm only here 'cuz my mom will kill me if I go home early…" muttered the boy, shivering at the thought. "Oh yeah… My name is Shikamaru, and this is Choji."

The chips person, now identified as Choji, nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hello, my name is Akari! Nice ta meet ya!" the girl exclaimed, giving a mock salute and a bright smile. "I wanna find him 'cuz…" She paused, rubbing her chin. "I… don't know… Oh well! Let's go find him!"

"Wha- hey, I didn't introduce myself yet! I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and I'm gonna find him 'cuz I wanna! Now let's go!"

As the boy finished cheering for himself, he looked around. There were only civilians looking at him weirdly.

"Where did everyone go?"

..

 **Hooray, mission accomplished; I got carsick! And yes, this guy likes playing pranks. Find out what happened to Sasuke, next chapter! Lol.**


	3. Explosion

**AN: Long time no see! Sorry for not updating in a while. I have no excuse. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

..

Naruto slammed the door shut by yanking on a piece of rope he tied to the rusty doorknob. Quickly, he closed the windows to prevent the masked men from looking inside.

'Except for white eyes-san- he sees everything!' he mentally reminded himself, before spreading out the two scrolls he had found.

One of them was tiny, so he checked that first. It had a seal on it, but Naruto managed to open it with ways similar to how he opened seals when robbing shops;

He gathered some 'chakra', as Jiji called it, and swiped it deftly across the ink.

It glowed slightly, before releasing it's contents: two _more_ scrolls.

Naruto groaned. Deciding to get to that later, he checked the other initial scroll. It was filled with a list of other children- potential ninja, and problems.

"Yakumo, huh?" he mused, smiling at the prospect of meeting someone like him, someone people rejected. "A student under Kurenai Yuhi, I'll check that out later."

Deciding he stalled long enough, he returned to the two large scrolls.

The red one read 'Fuinjutsu- Seals', and the green one read 'Fuinjutsu- Barriers'.

..

Now, Akari didn't know a lot about the boy, apart from what everyone else knew. Whenever she asked about him, walking alone in the streets, she was always received a scowl, or murderous intent on occasion.

Whenever she actually tried _talking_ to him, she was hurried away by any and all the people nearby- ninja, civilians, even shop owners abandoning their shops and the elderly. He never seemed to mind, so Akari stopped caring after a while, as well. However, she heard snatches of rumors, which she dismissed casually.

' _Demon brat. Murderer. Devil spawn.'_

After all, he was so nice, barring the pranks! However, this was not the thought process of most other children, their parents constantly warding them off from the isolated blond.

Shaking these thoughts out of her head, she looked back to the fanged boy in front of her, and two others.

"Kiba, you pick up his scent yet?" she asked, irritated. Tapping her foot rapidly, the raven-haired girl ignored the looks of curiosity being shot their way. After receiving no reply, she sighed, and began to run off. "Tell me if you find him, I'll go look myself!"

A faint mutter of 'troublesome' came after her, as she started running towards the red light district, the place she saw him heading for nearly all the time.

After running for about five minutes, she froze as a large explosion went off, as did everyone else. Shaking off her shock, she doubled her speed, and stopped at the source of the explosion.

Nothing seemed to be damaged, but there was smoke trailing out of a room, as some masked Anbu exited the door.

Once they were out of sight, she snuck up to the door, and peeked inside. Fortune was with her, as the blond she was searching for happened to be there.

"Aww man… Well, at least I know it works…" his voice grumbled, as he took three things out of the closet. "Too bad the package scroll got destroyed."

That confirmed it. The voice belonged to Naruto, the number one prankster. She slammed the door open, startling the blond. "Naruto!"

Startled, he looked at the speaker, before smiling. "Akari, how're you enjoying your day off? Like it much?"

Giggling, she nodded. "Nice job, there!" This seemed to surprise the boy. Shrugging, she continued. "What was that explosion?"

At this, a grin split his face. Fumbling, he pulled out a piece of paper with some marks on it. "Homemade explosions! Awesome, isn't it?"

Carefully, she took it into her hands. Shaking it slightly, she frowned. "It's not exploding, though…"

His smile grew wider, as he pulled out another box and touched them with his forefinger.

"Wait, don-"

Naruto turned his head towards her, confused, just as a blue glow surrounded his finger.

KABOOOOOOOOM!

Instantly, the room was painted black, and the furniture closest to the box were incinerated.

Amazingly, Akari was unharmed, apart from falling to the ground and getting covered in dust. Coughing, she rose to her feet. Immediately, her eyes fell on a soot-covered Naruto, grinning madly. The contents of the box were gone, and the only clean spots was a widening space behind Naruto.

Immediately she headed to the source of trouble, and tugged on his cheeks. "What was that for!?" she exclaimed, not relinquishing her grip on his face.

"Ehh… yu wahted to se ah ecsplosioh, righ?" he asked, his voice distorted from her pulling as he struggled weakly.

She released him and reached down to grab the box, waving it in his face. "That didn't mean you should use _all_ of them!"

He shrugged. "I didn't mean to. You startled me at the end."

Wordlessly, she resumed stretching his cheeks as she jumped behind his head, wrapping her legs around his head.

"Wah, hey shtop it!" he exclaimed, struggling.

And that was how Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba found them; a soot-covered Naruto struggling as an also-soot-covered Akari rode on his shoulders, pulling his cheeks. Completely ignoring the utterly destroyed room they were in.

..

Sasuke Uchiha was an Uchiha, an elite; both he and his sister were above the common plebs that constantly bowed politely to them. So why was he the only one in the classroom, apart from a struggling Iruka? And some of the chalk was still there, in places he couldn't reach.

Worst of all, his sister wasn't here either! His only remaining family, who could be admittedly annoying at times, was gone like the other common children, most likely thanks to that god-awful blond.

Ignoring the grunting of his teacher, he sighed and walked to the door- if his sensei was so easily taken out, then Naruto would be the teacher. And he would _never_ be anything but the dobe, so that simply meant his teacher was horrible.

"Now, should I look for Akari, or go home?"

..

 **And then Naruto accidentally triggered all the explosives tag in the world with his enormous chakra, and the world blew up. The end.**


	4. The Big Prank

**AN: Long time no see! To be honest… I completely forgot about this story. Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy!**

..

"Hello! My name's Akari! I hope we can be friends!" the girl exclaimed, smiling broadly. Then she bowed, sitting back into her seat.

They were introducing themselves to the class, and Akari was first as they were going by the alphabetical order.

Choji, Hinata, and Ino introduced themselves as well, when Akari had lost interest, tuning the rest of the introductions out as she glanced discreetly at Naruto. He was a complete mystery to her.

Yesterday, when they found him, it was in the red lights district, but it didn't seem to bother him, at all. The shinobi that investigated didn't seem to care much about the explosion, and that was strange too. Most of all, she hasn't really seen anyone really pay much attention to Naruto before. At least, not in the positive way.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as the blond stood up, grinning widely.

"Yo! Name's Naruto, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Believe it!"

Giggling at his bold declaration, as well as the angered retorts from… certain other classmates, she turned over to look at Sasuke.

He was a great brother, and he really cared for her, though he'd never admit it. Smirking at the tsundere-like attributes of his brother, she had to stifle a laugh as she compared it to the emo-like appearance he gave off. It was amusing, it really was.

Like, really.

Sasuke stood up, bowing stiffly. "Sasuke. Don't expect me to play nice."

Like that, his curt introduction only seemed to make the females in the room swoon even more, making Akari sweatdrop.

Soon after, Iruka started speaking again, and she saw that both Naruto and Sasuke were entirely focused. Shrugging, she paid Iruka-sensei all of her attention, too.

..

Stretching out his arms, Naruto yawned as, finally, class was over. He had decided not to do anything today, luckily for his instructors, instead opting to listen as best as he could in class.

He was going to be Hokage, after all!

Grinning widely, Naruto opened the window and exited much like the day prior, albeit with a lack of an enraged Iruka chasing him.

Quickly, he jumped from one building to another quickly, much quicker than a normal human, reminiscing of when he first learned the Body Flicker Technique.

..

" _Jii-san! Jii-san!" a young version of Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet energetically as Hiruzen turned to look at the boy with an eyebrow raised._

" _Jii-san, teach me something, a jutsu or whatever!"_

 _The man looked amused. "Naruto, you know I can't do that. You're too young, and it'll be unfair for your peers in the future."_

" _But, Jii-san!" Naruto pouted, looking imploringly into the aged man's eyes. "Shikamaru and Choji say their parents are already teaching them jutsu! And I saw Sasuke using a fireball jutsu earlier!"_

 _Hiruzen stared at him for a bit, before caving in._

" _Fine, Naruto. But you have to be careful with this one, or you can get hurt." he warned, sighing as Naruto grinned wider at the promise of danger._

 _The next hour, Hiruzen had spent all his time with Naruto, something that was unprecedented though he loathed to admit it. Silently, he decided to spend more time with the orphan._

 _Naruto had quickly picked up the Shunshin within the first half of their time, and though he complained about it initially, he was soon teleporting all over the training ground with glee._

 _The Hokage smiled contentedly as he saw the young boy play around joyfully. After all, what was the point of leading a village if you can't even make one boy smile?_

 _.._

 _The next weeks were plagued with Naruto's pranks, made even worse when the Anbu was reportedly unable to catch him, barring Dog and Cat._

 _He had created a monster!_

..

Chuckling at the year-old memory, the blond sighed in contentment as he sat down and spread open a scroll.

Yesterday, after Shikamaru and the others had found him and Akari, the group played around with some of the other seals he had made until it was time to leave. Before they did, however, Akari had promised to return, and the others had given mixed replies, but mostly good ones.

It was awesome! He finally got to play with other kids his age, though he had hung out with Shikamaru and Choji from time to time, it was more just staring at the sky than anything else.

Unfortunately, yesterday had left Naruto's stock of seals dry, so he was doing his best to replenish them.

He was still scribbling away furiously when Kiba entered, and soon after that came Shikamaru and Choji, and finally Akari.

"Sorry." she raised a hand in apology, rubbing the back of her head apologetically. "I had to talk to my brother."

Shrugging, Naruto greeted her enthusiastically, dragging her over to the others with a wide grin on his face.

"Everyone's here!" Naruto exclaimed, surprised but happy. "What do you guys wanna do? I made more seals?"

Kiba shook his head, nearly bouncing off as he sat by a small, dingy table. "Nah, man! Show us how you do your pranks! How come you never get caught?"

Akari nodded rapidly in agreement, and Choji perked up in excitement.

Shikamaru sighed, but even Akari, who'd just met him, could tell he was interested.

Fidgeting sheepishly, Naruto looked around, but saw that they were genuinely curious. Slowly, a smile grew on his face, as he nodded. "It might be easier for me to show you. Come on!"

..

Akari and the others were standing atop a building near the Hokage's building, peering up at Konoha Rock. Directly above them, a tiny yellow and orange dot was scaling the mountain, bucket of paint in one hand, and a giant brush in the other.

Naruto hooked the bucket to the rope, and set the paintbrush inside it before, letting go and hanging solely by the rope attached to his waist. Quickly, he shrugged off his jacket, and tied it around his waist in preparation of the oncoming chase.

Taking a deep breath, he grinned and got to work.

..

 **Hope you enjoyed! ^^**


	5. The Big Prank (2)

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving!**

..

Naruto went to work immediately, drowning his thick brush in the paint, and splattering his messy handwriting all over the stone face of the first Hokage, jumping away off the vertical surface to lower himself whenever he needed.

Soon enough, he was done with the First, and moved onto the Second and Third. Nobody apart from his attentive audience had noticed, making Naruto sweatdrop mentally. When he became Hokage, he'll have to fix this.

A child was defacing the most famous structure in the village, so large you can see it from anywhere in said village- which happened to have an army of ninjas, by the way, and nobody noticed. Yeah...

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, he grinned as he finished off the beard for Jiji and moved onto the Fourth. The one he had to surpass!

And thus, it was with great glee that he drew an eyepatch and beard.

A shout from the direction of the Hokage Building put Naruto on high alert, as the boy started fumbling with his harness. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dog and a few other Anbu heading towards him. Cat seemed to be busy lately…

Dog appeared above him in a Shunshin, standing horizontally on the Hokage Rock and reaching for him, but…

With a 'click', Naruto unclasped his waist harness and fell into free-fall. Dog cursed and ran started running down after him. Right before Naruto ended in a gooey puddle on the pavement, he released his charged-up chakra, disappearing in a Shunshin.

Naruto appeared atop a building next to the one Hikari and the others were standing on. Giving them a grin, Naruto ran to the railing and vaulted over it before disappearing again.

The Anbu weren't far behind, one landing on the rooftop in formation and jumping off again, all in synchronization. Two others were doing the same thing, inspecting the area.

Without warning, Dog sped onto a street, and his two comrades mimicked him.

Akari rushed to the railing, the others-barring Shikamaru- not far behind her as she peered over the edge. Naruto was running from a ramen stall, a young woman waving goodbye to him.

"Thanks, Teuchi-san, Ayame-nee!" he called out, bowl of ramen in one hand, chopsticks in the other, before running away as Dog blurred past the newly-identified Ayame, the other Anbu immediately after.

"Where did his paint go?" Kiba asked. The others shrugged.

Making sure to balance his ramen so it wouldn't spill, Naruto vanished in another Shunshin.

"Where'd he go?" Ayame asked, her eyes scanning the streets for any sign of the blond, as others did the same.

"Take care of my ramen for me, ne?"

Immediately, they spun around, but all they saw was a sleeping Shikamaru… and a bowl of steaming ramen.

"He went that way, if you want to know." Shikamaru said, apparently _not_ sleeping as he raised a hand, pointing to their right. Immediately, they rushed to that side, with a few thanks. "How troublesome."

Naruto had stopped using his Shunshin, instead vaulting from rooftop to rooftop as the Anbu saw, and chased after him. Soon enough, they had caught up, and Naruto teleported away again.

This continued for a while, until Dog manage to grab Naruto's arm, and Shunshinned them both away.

Kiba grumbled, popping the rest of his bag of chips into his mouth. Choji had shared his supply with his newly found friends, though a bit hesitantly, earlier. He had also laid a small bag next to Naruto's ramen.

Akari looked over at Shikamaru, who was still cloud gazing- Not, as she and Kiba had assumed earlier, sleeping. Choji was pretty clear in that regard.

"So!" Akari clapped her hands together with a gleam in her eye. "That was fun! Let's head back!"

"What are you planning...?" Shikamaru asked with a sigh, his head still facing the sky.

"Why, nothing, nothing at all!" Akari replied innocently, tilting her head to one side.

"...Right…"

While Choji remained content to munch on his snacks while sitting next to Shikamaru, Kiba had an idea, something he was unafraid to say.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Kiba exclaimed, smacking a fist into his open palm. "Let's prank Naruto when he gets back to his apartment!"

They all stared at him in silence, before Akari gave a fake smile. "Yeah, let's do that! It's a _great_ idea, I'd never think of that!"

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Mn." replied Choji, still munching on his snack.

..

Kakashi sighed, pulling off his Anbu mask and wiping of a few beads of sweat. He really should retire from Anbu…

He walked past the front door of his apartment, closing the door behind him and setting the mask on the bedstand. The room itself was just large enough for one man to live in comfortably, but it was hard to tell, as it looked as if a hurricane had passed through.

Kunai and other ninja tools laid on the floor, a few books and ryo mixed in between. Piles of paper decorate his desk, along with a number of writing utensils. There was no sign of the resident seeming to have any hobbies, except for the books.

A glance out the window showed that it was almost time for his patrol. Kakashi walked over to the sink in his bathroom, and splashed his face with water.

Sighing again, Kakashi walked to his desk, sifting through the papers until he found what he wanted.

A small packet with a red seal on it, which contained a folded paper that Kakashi pulled out.

Kakashi sat down, silently filling in the form with a pen.

It took him a few minutes to finish, and the silver-haired man slipped the paper in a pocket before leaving with his mask on.

In time, Dog wouldn't exist. Not anymore.

..

 **30 words short. Meh, it's a holiday.**


	6. Filler Chapter (Kill me TT)

**AN: So basically, long, long, LONG time no see. Sorry about that. Side note, I have a new standard for chapter length, so this chap will, obviously, be longer; also I kinda got stuck on ideas... On another note, I don't really know where I'm going with this story. There's not gonna be a big, evil baddie for ten-year-old Naruto and Akari to beat up while they're in the academy. That's for afterwards. So what do I do know? Hm…**

 **Basically, this is gonna be fillers until I find a plotline. I probably should've thought of this** _ **before**_ **I made the story… Hm…**

..

Akari hummed as she slipped open the tatami sliding door, stepped into her room, and closed the door behind her. Unlike the rest of the house, or the entire Uchiha Complex for that matter, she'd decorated it with her personal belongings. The walls were painted a pale purple, and a bookshelf and desk were built into the right wall.

The bookshelf was filled to the brim with books that she liked, such as comedy and some romance. On the desk, which was painted white, a lamp shone down a box containing half a dozen pencils and an eraser, as well as some notebooks containing drawings and ideas she'd thought were interesting. This ranged from battle tactics to some spinoffs or continuations of some novels she'd read.

In another corner, a bean bag and a standing lamp was surrounded by some more books, and a small sketchbook. The feet of the bed, which had light purple sheets, was against the standing lamp.

It was simple, but also showed what Akari liked; the girl liked reading and drawing, and her mind wanders from time to time. All in all, a definite improvement from the drab, expressionless Uchiha Complex that was now inhabited.

Immediately, Akari headed to the desk and pulled out a her diary, scribbling down her day's events with a grin.

..

 _Flashback_

"I'm home…" Naruto murmured, opening his apartment door. He'd just left the Old Man's office, after getting caught by Dog again.

Feeling along the wall, the boy managed to find the switch, and opened the light.

Strangely enough, the lights did _not_ light up, making him frown in confusion. "Eh? Did the manager cut the power again?"

All of a sudden, a party popper came out of the dark and exploded in his face, making him jump.

"Surprise!"

The lights turned on, revealing Akari to be the one who held the party popper, Kiba and Choji standing behind her. Shikamaru sat on the couch lazily, las expected.

"Ehhh?" Naruto gaped, eyes wide. "What are you guys doing here?"

Akari smirked. "It's a prank, silly. You really think we'd go home without a goodbye?"

Naruto's mouth moved soundlessly, looking over his newly decorated apartment. There were streamers over the ragged curtains, and a few balloons floating near the kitchen. It wasn't much, but it meant the world to Naruto, a child who's had little to no attention up until this point.

"I… I don't know what to say…"

Akari smiled softly, before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the apartment. "Then say nothing, and come celebrate with us!"

"Celebrate?" Naruto tilted his head. "What are we celebrating?"

Akari froze, scrunching up her eyebrows cutely. "Hm… To new friends?"

"To new friends!" Kiba agreed jovially, and Choji nodded vigorously. Shikamaru raised his hand to show a thumbs up.

"...Yes! To new friends!"

 _Flashback End_

..

Akari's grin widened as she recalled the small party they had afterwards; she'd enjoyed it so much that she'd been the last one to leave, and only after realizing it was getting dark.

Thankfully, it seemed that Sasuke didn't noti-

"Akari?"

Shit.

"Are you back?" her brother asked, his voice slightly muffled as his shadow appeared upon the door. "Why'd you come back so late?"

Akari started sweating bullets. It wasn't that she didn't like Sasuke or anything, no, that couldn't be farther from the truth. She loved him, but he could be… a bit obsessive. He believed in Uchiha superiority really strongly, and he was also extremely protective of her.

Those two mixed together was not good news for any friends she made over the years.

"...Just having some fun with my new friends, Sasuke!" she replied, trying not to lie, but refrain from talking about Naruto at the same time. "Maybe you should make some friends, too? It'll be good for you."

"...Hn."

After a few seconds, Sasuke's shadow removed itself from the tatami door as he left, quiet footsteps retreating down the hallway.

Akari made a mental note to spend more time with her brother, hopefully diminishing his reaction when he found out about how she was going to hang out with the 'dead last'.

Sighing, she closed the lights and walked over to her bed, curling up and pulling the lilac sheets up to her chin.

"Good night, Sasuke…"

..

"Alright class, today's lesson are the three basic styles for ninja; Can anyone tell me what they are?" Iruka asked, rapping on the blackboard had three circles on it, each with a large question mark in them.

Immediately, several hands shot up in response, Akari's being one of them. "Yes, Akari?"

"Taijutsu- Body Techniques, Ninjutsu- Ninja Techniques, and Genjutsu- Illusionary Techniques, Iruka-sensei!" the girl recited, gaining a satisfied nod from her teacher. "But, there are also many other subcategories, including Fuinjutsu- Sealing Techniques, Hiden- Clan Techniques, Shurikenjutsu- Hidden Weapon Techniques, Kenjutsu- Sword Techniques, and-"

"R-right!" Iruka cut her off, sweatdropping. "Thank you, Akari. Like you said, there are many kinds of jutsus out there. However, we will only focus on Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu while in the Academy. Any questions?"

Naruto's hand - no, his whole body - was up instantly, bouncing on his seat in eagerness. "Ooh, ooh! When can we learn some super-cool Ninjutsu?"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly, Iruka answered his question. "No, we won't be practicing actual Ninjutsu until you've got the basics down, so around Year 2. Same with Genjutsu, so we'll mostly be going over chakra theory and control, as well as physical conditioning."

"Aww…"

Ignoring Naruto's pouting, Iruka continued the lesson, indicating towards various models drawn onto the blackboard.

"As you all know, chakra is a combination of one's spiritual and physical energy, and resides in all living things, though ninja generally have higher chakra reserves due to a combination of heritage and practice, enhancing one's chakra coils. Higher chakra reserves require more practice for chakra control, and vice versa."

Akari hummed as Iruka droned on, jotting down notes every once in a while. Most of this her father had drilled into her head years ago, before they… died. Frowning at the memory, she shook her head.

Tilting her head, she looked to her side to look at Naruto, wondering how the blond boy was doing.

Instantly, she had to hold a hand in front of her mouth to stifle a giggle, as his eyes swirling in confusion. Silently, she tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention, before sliding her notebook over so he could see it.

 _Having trouble, Naruto?_

His whiskered cheeks glowed as he read the message, before he scribbled down his response and slid his notebook over.

 _No way, -ttebayo! ...I'd like some help, though?_

Akari giggled again, making Naruto pout half-heartedly. Nodding, she glanced up at the clock; it was almost time for lunch break. Leaning over conspiratorially, she whispered, "Alright, we'll talk in lunch. Maybe we can have a study group after school?"

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air… until he realized he was still in class… and that a large majority of his classmates (I'd say all, but Shikamaru) were staring at him. "...ttebayo?"

..

"...And that's about it. Got it, Naruto?" Akari asked, clapping her hands once for emphasis. She and Naruto were walking to his apartment together, though the others couldn't make it due to their own respective families and responsibilities, and they'd decided to review the lesson from earlier.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, grinning widely. "Yeah, thanks Akari! You're super smart!"

Though her cheeks flushed slightly, Akari laughed it off and she quickened her pace. "You know it! Now hurry up, I need to go home early today."

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto shouted, mock-saluting before he started running after his friend. "So what're we gonna do?"

"We're going to work on your Taijutsu."

The response was instantaneous, deadpan, and made Naruto face-fault.

"C'mon, I'm not _that_ bad, am I?" Naruto protested, pouting. After lunch break, they had Taijutsu practice… Akari did great, due to her clan training, but Naruto…

Akari didn't miss a beat. "Yes. Yes, you are. That was comparable to my Taijutsu when I was 5, and the thought of comparing the two makes me wince."

"You don't have to be so mean about it…"

..

Over the next week, Akari and Naruto continued their lessons and practice, with Naruto explaining Fuinjutsu, the Shunshin, and some basic survival skills such as cooking, while Akari helped him out academically and physically. Unfortunately, the blond had to start making his own style, as the Uchiha Style revolved around the Sharingan, genjutsu, and fire style ninjutsu.

Granted, Akari had none of those, but she most likely won't be using the style itself until she did.

For now, Naruto was simply practicing standard Academy katas, as well as a set of workouts that Akari had to look over. The first time he trained by himself he ran himself into the ground. Literally.

The day after he arrived at the Academy covered in dirt having woken up half-buried in one of the training grounds.

Akari giggled at the memory. Every once in a while either Shikamaru and Choji or Kiba would walk home with them, or maybe all three of them did, but Akari and Naruto made sure to walk home together every day.

Eventually they decided to form a group of some kind so that Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji would have viable excuses to stay out late after school ended. Though some of their parents, such as Shikamaru's, weren't especially against Naruto, they wouldn't exactly approve, either.

Akari sighed, her mood souring. Why do the adults hate Naruto so much? Granted, his pranks might be a bit out there, but he was usually forced to clean up after himself. Either way, Naruto was very enjoyable to be around, definitely more so than various others her age.

Shaking her head free of the thoughts that had no solution in sight, Akari started packing her books back into her backpack, as the bell was due to ring within the next five minutes. Today was Friday, so she wouldn't be returning until next Monday.

The weekend was also the period of time the group had decided to make a 'base', as Naruto's apartment wasn't the best meeting place.

It was in the red-light district, after all.

Shuddering at the brief glimpses she'd witnessed, Akari stood up from her desk as the bell rang. She looked over to side, and sighed as she shook Naruto's snoring form in an attempt to wake him up. "C'mon, Naruto, class is over. I told you not to stay up too late working on the seals…"

"...Five more minutes…"

Akari's eye twitched. Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba had left just moments ago, and it was unlikely anyone else would bother. So… time for the trump card.

"...Ramen."

"I'm awake!"

Instantly Naruto's head shot up, his body following. Akari facepalmed at the blond, but she couldn't help but smile at the same time. "Class is over, baka. Hurry up, we need to catch up with the others, they already lift."

Naruto's eyes brightened and he nodded, quickly gathering all of his school supplies, though he was careful not to jostle the more worn-down ones too much… which was basically all of them. Absently, Akari wondered if he'd be happy brand new school supplies for his birthday…

Nah. She'd still get him some anyways, though.

"Hurry up, Akari! We're gonna be late!"

Akari sweatdropped before following Naruto out towards the door.

..

 **2k words, not 3k, sorry. I just ran out of ideas no matter how much I hit my head on my desk. Rip.**


	7. Apologies

**Note: I am posting this on all my unfinished stories.**

 **My sincere apologies for the long delay. Unfortunately for those who've hoped for a future update, I've grown unmotivated to write fanfiction (in case you couldn't tell). While this may be irresponsible, I also believe leaving any hopefuls hanging is also irresponsible.**

 **As such, here is my formal statement: I am dropping all my stories and putting them up for adoption.**

 **If anyone adopts a story, please PM me, and I will notify the readers. If you have any difficulty in writing the story, know that I am willing to extend a helping hand.**

 **Thank you for reading this, and sorry.**

 **~DeltaWing13**


End file.
